Ruthless
by KiwiBeez
Summary: Life in these circles is truly like a game. You must play hard, fast, and I dare say it – dirty. A post partings AU fic. Rorycentric. Rogan. Chapter 5: Is it possible that Logan knows more than she thought..?
1. Chapter 1

A new story! This story is primarily Rory-centric but will have other points of view and side stories that will aid in understanding what is happening to Rory. Although it assumes a Rory/Logan pairing, I don't anticipate their romance being very central to the plot.

As per usual, I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls – that honor goes to others.

10 March 2008: Thanks to my new beta, Emma.

**Prologue**

**The letter**

The large thick envelope came a few days before Logan left for England, its stiff parchment paper bearing the mark of a Boston law firm. When she opened it, Rory found a single sheet of paper and a smaller, sealed envelope. After quickly reading the letter (dated some eight months prior), she placed everything back in the large envelope and deposited it in the top drawer of her desk.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_Although I had the great pleasure of meeting your mother several times in her youth, I was never introduced to you, my great granddaughter. My knowledge of you comes from my sporadic contact with Christopher, who always spoke of you in the fondest tones, regaling me with your latest accomplishments. _

_I pride myself in having few regrets in my long life. However, my failure to use my position as head of the family to persuade Straub to accept you into the Hayden legacy has of late caused me considerable grief. I only hope now when I am so close to my own end that I can rectify some of what my family has subjected you to by leaving you more equipped for the future that lies ahead. _

_I imagine Richard and Emily told you a little about the Hayden family, or at least about Straub and Francine. Straub was an excellent lawyer specializing in a very contrary aspect of international law. His services were in high demand, and he was very well compensated for his time. However, advising others in legal matters was not the source of the Hayden family wealth, reputation, or legacy. Rather, for at least seven generations the Hayden family has been known as private investors in a range of entrepreneurial businesses and has provided funds to allow for the establishment or expansion of many companies. Over the years, these arrangements have taken many forms, from silent partnerships to active positions in a company. A few arrangements have changed over the years as a company has matured and grown – especially if it became a publicly traded corporation. As a result, much of the Hayden estate is tied up in shares and properties, and is held collectively in a family trust. This trust has been under my control since the passing of my father when I was twenty-six, and with the death of my son, will pass directly to Christopher upon my demise._

_In mind of my recent decisions regarding my family's treatment of you, and my desire to see you prosper and succeed in your chosen path (whatever that may be), although the family estate will be left to your Father, I have established a small trust of which you are the sole controller and beneficiary. This trust owns a company that holds a large number of shares in several American businesses of interest to you, and it is my hope that you will benefit greatly from your ownership of them. You are a Gilmore and a Hayden – a formidable combination of business acumen. Just as your Grandfather Gilmore is known as a ruthless businessman, and I, in my day drove a hard bargain, you should use these resources to make sure you get what you want in life. Many people are too timid – waiting for things, people, and moments to come to them. But those who truly live and prosper are those who decide what they want and relentlessly pursue it. _

_My dear, I have always thought that straightforward honesty is the best track to take in all dealings. Over the past year, it has become obvious that you are destined to become part of Hartford high society regardless of your mother's efforts to remove you. The families you have connected yourself with thus far, and those you may in future join are ruthless, and will walk all over you if you do not defend yourself. Despite the names of both the families you can claim as your own, your illegitimacy will always lead many people to wait eagerly for your failure. As such it is all the more important that you arm yourself with every available resource, and refuse to allow anyone to think less than highly of you. You must be ruthless, shrewder than they are or they expect you to be, and above all, you must not show any sign of weakness._

_I ask you now to take this gift as it was intended – as a heartfelt apology and an opportunity to even the playing field. Life in these circles is truly like a game, you must play hard, fast, and I dare say it – dirty. Remember Sun Tzu, young Lorelai, and 'the art of war'. Keep this gift close to your heart, and reveal it when you can gain the most from it. Yes, I imagine that within the next year this gift will come in handy._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Christopher Hayden_

_October 27, 2005_

For the moment, she would follow his advice and keep the papers hidden. There was time later, after Logan leaves, to examine this more carefully and try to understand just what he great grandfather had done.


	2. Ruthless  E C Hayden

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. As per usual, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**E C Hayden**

If there was one thing that Rory Gilmore was confident that she was good at, it was getting to the bottom of a puzzle. There was something thoroughly fulfilling in slowly pulling apart threads of information and hints of a story, and piecing it together so that answers could be found.

It had taken over two weeks, but Rory was proud of the dossier of information she had gathered. She had scoured through years of newspapers and financial reports. She had searched through databases logging the registration and incorporation of numerous companies both directly and indirectly linked to the Hayden name. She had talked to people connected with her great grandfather: the lawyers administering his will and her trust, his personal valet, and even the poor hospice nurse who had taken care of him through his last days (and apparently spent a large amount of time fending off her great-grandfathers advances…). Although it had been exhausting work, it was worth it. Beyond the information she had found, this investigation had successfully kept her mind occupied so that she didn't spend all of her time pining over Logan's absence.

Her findings were of course, filed and tabulated by subject, with the files rapidly growing as her knowledge accumulated. There were files for everything that Rory thought might even remotely be related. Files for information about her great grandfather, information about his companies, and information about the company she now owned, or at least would own when it was released from trust. Half way through the second week Rory had added three new files. Edward had called her grandpa ruthless, referring obliquely to his reputation for being an aggressive businessman. How aggressive? What had he done to earn this reputation and when? Perhaps it was about time she found out just what _all_ of her grandfathers were known for.

Sitting at her desk, Rory methodically filed her notes on the latest information she had uncovered. Once her task was complete she pulled a newspaper clipping from the file she had created for Edward Hayden. It was the first thing she had looked for when she had started. Several prominent newspapers had printed obituaries after the death of Edward Hayden, recounting his life with varying degrees of detail. She had found the _Hartford Courant_ obituary to be particularly interesting.

_Prominent New England Patriarch Dies_

_Edward Christopher Hayden_

_Boston, MA. Edward Christopher Hayden, 93, passed away at his home in Boston, Massachusetts on Wednesday evening. A well respected businessman, and CEO of Hayden Capital Investments, Hayden maintained a firm hand on the family interests until the last year of his life. Due to the premature death of his father, Edward Hayden gained control of the family interests immediately following his graduation from Princeton University where he received a BA and an MA in economics. By 1938, it was generally acknowledged that Hayden was one of the youngest and most successful financiers in the United States. Hayden ignited scandal in the late 1980's among Massachusetts and Connecticut society by his refusal to retire and allow his late son, Straub Phillip Hayden, to take over as CEO. Hayden Capital Investments (HCI Inc.) grew significantly under Edward Hayden's command, diversifying its holdings outside traditional interests and into commercial property, technology stock, and more recently, new media ventures._

_Although specific details have not been released, and Joseph Norton, the acting CEO of HCI was unavailable for comment, it is believed that Edward Hayden left the family holdings to his grandson Christopher Hayden. This move to place full responsibility in the hands of the family black sheep – a man who failed to attend college and has a track record of making less than sound investments – has been greeted with a degree of skepticism and uncertainty by the business community. The coming months will be highly important for the new Hayden patriarch in establishing his credibility and reliability. _

_Prior to his death, Hayden made a number of donations to his favorite causes and institutions, including a significant endowment to Princeton University to fund the appointment of a new Chair in the Department of Economics. A memorial will be held at 10am this Saturday at the Cathedral of the Holy Cross._

_Edward Christopher Hayden leaves behind daughter Jeanne Louise Rutherford; grandchildren Christopher Jason Hayden, Edward Alfred Hayden, and Millicent Rose Grather; and great grandchildren Georgia Melody Hayden, Peter Anthony Hayden, and Michael Jason Grather._

"It's like I don't exist," Rory whispered. Although Edward had called her a Hayden, it seemed that no one left would acknowledge it.

How did everyone forget who her father was? It is not as if her paternity was ever deliberately hidden. For God's sake, her father had presented her at her debut! Yet it seemed that she was so strongly linked to the Gilmore name. So deliberately linked, that everyone was happy to assume her father was nobody. Why was that?

For the last couple of days, reality was slowly dawning on Rory. Just as those outside of her family new little about her, it seemed she knew little as well. The Gilmores were linked to the insurance industry, or so she had always thought. But as had been illustrated by Edwards's letter, what she thought she knew seemed to only be part of the picture. She had been told to take advantage of the resources given to her, but surely she must have more than what Edward had gifted her. What else would she gain when she turned 25?

Who was she? It seemed it was time to start a file on herself.


	3. Straub's Future

Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews of the first two chapters. I love the feedback! I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter. This fic is getting quite political and messy. I'd love it if you could all give me honest feedback as to whether I should scale this back or not.

Once again, thanks for the comments - they are what keep me writing. Oh - I don't own anything of the Gilmore Girls franchise. Sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Straub's Future**

One hundred and fifty six items. Straub Hayden had made the news a lot in his 64 years. Not nearly as much as Edward, but still more than your average New England man with a prominent last name. More than her Grandpa by far. One of the many perks that came with being editor of the Yale Daily News was after hours access to the archives and databases – resources that Rory Gilmore had been using quite frequently of late. As with all of her research, Rory had been reading articles referencing Straub Hayden thoroughly, attempting to collect as much information as possible.

Throughout his lifetime there was a regular smattering of articles discussing prominent cases Straub Hayden had been involved in. The remaining articles were mostly accounts of the social engagements he and Francine had kept – the dances and benefits for good causes, and the weddings and funerals of people that mattered. And it seemed that the Haydens mattered in these circles. A lot. The sheer number of photographs of them printed in various newspapers was quite stunning.

The pictures of Straub and Francine kindled no feelings of warmth or affection. Even in his most flattering pictures, Straub always looked harsh, conflicted, and slightly bitter. But Rory couldn't help smiling at the pictures of her great grandfather, Edward. There were a series of beautiful pictures from a fundraising event in Washington D.C. of Edward Hayden dancing with Nancy Reagan. From the date on the photograph, the event was held soon after Ronald Reagan's inauguration. It was clear that her great grandfather was a true patriarch - he conveyed a strong presence even in photographs, commanding the attention of the whole room.

In fact, there seemed to be many pictures and articles linking the Hayden family to the Reagan administration. After noticing this, Rory began mapping out a timeline of all the articles concerning the Hayden family and the issues addressed, quickly noticing an interesting trend. From what Rory could gather, it seemed that the Haydens had been linked closely to the Republican Party, making significant contributions to Reagan's first presidential campaign in particular. More money than Rory could conceive of, especially in the hands of a Republican Party Presidential candidate. The press reported that Straub was a legal and foreign policy advisor to Reagan during his campaign, and suggested that the Haydens would have some official role in the administration once Reagan was installed in the White House.

After his successful election, several reporters noted meetings between senior members of the Reagan administration and Edward or Straub. And so it carried on, with the press fully expecting the Hayden family to continue its close friendship with Reagan, and devoting countless words to predicting just how this friendship would be outworked. The prediction that Straub Hayden would be the principal beneficiary of this friendship was encouraged when Edward Hayden declared his decision to forgo retirement in favor of continuing to manage Hayden Capital Investments ("I am a man of action. Never will a life of leisure satisfy me," he had claimed to one reporter.). The press coverage of Hayden activities and interactions with the Reagan administration grew in volume until early 1984, when it seemed that Straub all but dropped out of the political limelight. Rory wasn't naive enough to think it a coincidence.

"He was talking about himself."

This realization had dawned upon Rory gradually over the past couple of days. When Straub had said her birth ruined Christopher's future, he was also grieving his own. It was this realization that had prompted her drive this afternoon to a house in Hartford she had visited only once before. Taking a deep breath, she knocked at the door and awaited her reception.

"Can I help you?" a maid asked after she opened the door.

"My name is Lorelai Gilmore. I'm here to see Mrs. Hayden," she answered in a quiet but forceful voice.

The made glanced at her with a puzzled face, and slowly led her into the sitting room.

"Take a seat. I will tell Mrs. Hayden you are here," she instructed.

As Rory sat quietly on the upholstered chaise she could hear frantic whispering between the maid and Francine. She heard her grandmother huff in frustration and stand, moving towards the sitting room.

"Maria. Tea for two in the sitting room, please," Francine Hayden instructed.

Rory stood to great the woman as she entered the room.

"Mrs. Hayden. My apologies for visiting unannounced. I hope you are well?" Rory greeted the old woman, employing her politest "DAR company" tone.

"Lorelai Leigh. What a surprise. Call me Francine," she instructed.

"Thank you, Francine," Rory replied, hesitating in addressing the woman by her first name. It seemed strangely uncomfortable to address her by her first name, yet at the same time Rory could not conceive ever calling her Grandma either. It seemed the awkwardness from their meeting when she was sixteen lived on.

"You have grown up. Emily did a wonderful job last summer. You were the talk of the DAR," Francine commented.

Rory grimaced. She didn't want to talk about last year.

"I was grateful for her time. Nevertheless, I didn't come to talk about how well I turned out without your input. Before I was born, Straub was to take a position on Reagan's administration, wasn't he?" Rory asked, trying to sound more confident and assertive than she felt.

Francine looked shocked at the turn in conversation. When she didn't respond after several moments Rory continued with her questions.

"What position was he to take? He was passed over because of me, wasn't he?"

Francine sighed and moved to take her cup of tea in hand. With a resigned look on her face, she turned back to Rory.

"Three seats on the Supreme Court were vacated during Reagan's two terms. It was agreed that Reagan would nominate Straub for one of them. He was to take a position on the judicial circuit until a vacancy came up. Then the news of your conception came and all plans were put aside. It was a very conservative government, Lorelai.

"Did you know, girl, that when one is nominated to the bench of the Supreme Court, all aspects of your life come under scrutiny? Men have been turned down for rumors of drug use. When Christopher did that… well, Edward was furious with him. But he was so much more upset with Straub. Do you know what he said? He said that if a man couldn't properly control his son, then he couldn't be responsible for the family interests. And if he couldn't manage the family then he had no business being involved in the management and maintenance of civilized society," Francine explained frankly.

"So he blamed me," Rory whispered.

"He blamed many people… himself included. But yes, I think it is fair to say that Straub harbored no small amount of resentment towards you and your mother. More her than you I think," Francine replied.

"He blamed me! So much so that he blotted out my entire existence in your family. I'm not even mentioned in his or Edward's obituaries!" Rory exclaimed.

"Why do you care? Why are you asking questions now? You have never once sought to contact me or my husband before," Francine stated abruptly.

"Because whether you like it or choose to acknowledge it, I am a Hayden. It is in my interest to know what that means," Rory replied.

"The miserable old man left you something. Didn't he?" Francine accused, a bitter tone creeping into her voice.

"Whether he did or not is none of your concern. Because rest assured, although you never acknowledged me, my father is now the head of your family. He may have been absent and irresponsible, but he still knows I am his," Rory answered quietly, lifting herself from the chaise.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I should be going. Thank you for the tea, Francine," she stated, walking towards the door.

Seated in her car, Rory pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. It went straight to his message service.

"Logan. It's Rory. I need to speak with you urgently. Call me tonight, please?"


	4. An Interlude with Mitchum

Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews of the first two chapters. I love the feedback! I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter. This fic is getting quite political and messy. I'd love it if you could all give me honest feedback as to whether I should scale this back or not.

Once again, thanks for the comments - they are what keep me writing. Oh - I don't own anything of the Gilmore Girls franchise. Sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**An Interlude with Mitchum**

"I must commend you on the excellent scotch, James. The Glenmorangie distillery?" Mitchum asked the old man, admiring the fiery hue of the spirit in the bottom of his glass.

"Yes, I must say I did rather well acquiring this. Five cases, too. It's quite hard to come by these days, the Cellar 13, but the old man was so red-faced, and is known for being generous in his reparations when he truly deems it necessary. " James replied, a small smirk forming on his face.

Mitchum could see a story just waiting to be uncovered. Who had upset the old Yale bursar this time?

"Oh yes? Do tell me who has incurred your wrath, dear man," Mitchum inquired, gently encouraging him to spill on the latest scandal to hit his alma mater. He knew from experience that James was not immune to compromising the confidentiality of certain facts given the right amount of flattery.

James eyed the middle-aged businessman in front of him, smiling a secret smile. It was obvious Mitchum didn't know who he was referring to… hadn't heard of Richard Gilmore's rage against the bursar's office.

"Well of course you know that Richard's granddaughter took a leave of absence last year. Just announced that she wasn't coming back. Those not in the know were whispering about a pregnancy, but obviously that wasn't the case. Rumor was that the mother blamed it all on some new friends of hers, and there had been some legal problems late in the term. She was so mad she wouldn't have the girl come home. Richard and Emily took her in of course, much to the mother's horror," James began.

Mitchum nodded slightly, storing the facts that James had slipped away for later analysis. This certainly shed light on Richard's furious comments at the USO dinner. Mitchum wondered how accurate Richard's accusations were. Perhaps his comments at their last Gazette meeting had caused this leave of absence. Regardless, it wasn't a great loss.

"Anyway, the girl spent six months living with her grandparents doing nothing much of consequence other than attending social events and decorating her new accommodations. Then all of a sudden she moved out, turned up at the Yale registry office and enrolled in classes for the spring semester. No explanation as to what had changed, she just asked to be re-enrolled and sent a check covering the tuition a couple of weeks later," James explained.

"From the look on your face, I'm assuming that Richard and Emily were not kept apprised of her return?" Mitchum asked, amused and slightly curious.

"From what I have heard the falling out was between her and the grandmother. Bitty mentioned something about a rather indelicate argument during some Russian tea party the DAR was hosting. It seems the young girl stormed out of the function and moved out of Richard and Emily's home the next day," the bursar continued.

Shira had mentioned something about the Russian tea party to him. Shira had been scandalized by the whole debacle, and had called the young girl an insult to the DAR and a shame on Emily, their current Chapter President.

"Not only did she leave their home with nary a goodbye, it seems that the girl neglected to inform Papa Gilmore of the change in her financial situation. Richard sent in a check three weeks after her enrolment. Well, of course, we sent it straight back, only to receive another from the man," James explained.

"Well, Richard is a determined man," Mitchum commented.

"That he is. He put up a horrendous fuss… called the whole bursars office a pack of imbeciles. I thought near the end he was likely to storm the building and refuse to leave until we took his money. He sounded most shocked when I explained that the fees had already been paid," the Bursar replied.

"So who supplied the funds? I had thought the girl was fully reliant on her grandparents for her tuition. Certainly her mother doesn't have the funds," Mitchum asked.

"Daddy. The girl's father offered to pay, from what I heard," James explained.

"What? Did he win the lottery?" he asked, smirking.

"What with Edward passing last year and Straub already gone, the family holdings are with the black sheep. You know Straub's boy, Christopher. Poor Straub, he never did get his hands on the family fortune. It made him quite bitter towards the end I hear," James commented with a sigh.

"Christopher Hayden?" Mitchum asked, not wanting to give away the extent of his curiosity.

The old man grinned. He had trumped the arrogant newspaper mogul. Had he not known the paternity of his, by all accounts, future daughter-in-law?

"He seems to be handling it quite well, I say. There was a bit of an uproar in the beginning from a few of the company's higher-ups. But I dare say he will prove himself," the old man commented after nodding in affirmation.

Mitchum quickly maneuvered the conversation off in another direction, carefully schooling his face to a neutral expression. After another half an hour he begged his leave, stating that he had an early meeting in New York the next morning.

He didn't fool the old man.

-----------------

When Mitchum made it to the office it didn't take long to find the relevant papers. There it was… 25,000 shares representing an agreement over four decades old, formulated between his father and Edward Hayden. The shares had been held by Hayden New Media Ventures, a company owned by the Hayden Family Trust and administered by Hayden Capital Investments.

As if that wasn't a tangled enough web of connections, things became even more twisted. Ten months ago 5,000 shares were transferred into the Family Trust directly, while the remainder stayed with the New Media Ventures. Why hadn't he paid notice to this earlier and investigated the reasons? What reason could there possibly be for Edward Hayden to mix his investments around like that?

Well, investigation could be put off no longer. Armed with another glass of scotch (because he had a feeling he was going to need it), it took Mitchum twenty minutes to uncover a possible reason. Little more than a week after the share movement, Hayden New Media Ventures had been transferred into a new trust. It was still under the control and administration of Hayden Capital Investments, but the nature of the trust created an extra barrier to further investigations as to who this trust was designed to provide for.

Although his intuition was already suggesting a possible beneficiary, and his business mind wasn't too happy about it.

-----------------

Mitchum arrived back at what was called his home to find Shira taking her breakfast in the morning parlor.

"Mitchum? Are you just coming home? Honestly, you cannot continue working like this. Think of your health!" she exclaimed.

"Did you know who her father was? That Gilmore girl?" Mitchum asked, accusation tainting his voice.

"Of course. Emily had the gall to let him present the girl at her coming out ball," Shira replied after a few moments delay while she processed what her husband was asking, and wondered why it was of any consequence.

"It never occurred to you that this sort of information should be passed on to me? God, Shira!" Mitchum exclaimed.

"What does it matter? None of the Haydens acknowledge her existence other than her father. And everyone knows what a hopeless case he is… he nearly drove Francine to distraction with all his irresponsible antics. The word is that he barely ever has contact with Rory anyway," Shira answered flippantly.

"So it didn't strike you as important considering Hayden Capital Investments, which just happens to now be under Christopher's control, by the way, happens to own a significant stake of Huntzburger Publishing?" he asked, all patience leaving him.

"I've never been involved in the business, Mitchum. Besides, Christopher isn't actively managing the trust, is he? The imbecile probably doesn't even know the extent of his holdings," she replied, again brushing off his concerns.

With that comment, Mitchum gave up any hope of getting Shira to understand the gravity of this situation. Even if the new trust was under Christopher's control, the minute that girl became aware of it, the balance of power would shift.

-----------------

"Logan, it's your father. You should be answering my calls. Call me as soon as you get this message. This is urgent, Logan. It is not an opportunity for you to try pissing me off," Mitchum ordered tersely. He disconnected the call and retreated to his desk. It was such a rookie mistake, to blow someone off without thoroughly investigating their past. Yet he had made that mistake, and now he may just be going to pay for it.

What in God's name was he going to say to Elias?


	5. Communication

This chapter is best described as a temporary shift of attention. Please bear with me for this chapter, because it contains important information, even though the style is a little different to the rest of the story. While Rory continues her investigations, Mitchum has cause to start an investigation of his own. As I have previously reassured all you Sophies - this is the last chapter before we see some Rory / Logan interaction.

You all know the drill - please review so I know this is all still making sense to you, and you think I'm not wasting my time. Positive, negative, neutral - I crave all reviews. Oh - I own absolutely nothing of consequence in the Gilmore Girls franchise.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Communication**

She pressed the play button and continued to check the written transcript against the recording. Accuracy was important to all journalists, and in this case Rory was even more in agreement with Doyle's maxim of 'accuracy, accuracy & accuracy'.

"_Mr. Haycock, would you mind recounting for me under what circumstances Hayden New Media Ventures was founded?"_

She had been directed to him by one of the staff at Hayden Capital Investments. Haycock had been one of Edward's assistants during the seventies and eighties, and by all accounts had become friends with the man.

"_Well of course, missy. Although I am surprised your grandfather didn't tell you about it when he was alive, considering what has been left to you. _

_New Media Ventures was listed in 1978, although many of the companies and shares that make up NMV were with HCI before then. Mr. Hayden's entry into media investments was by no means planned, although it was quite fortuitous, all things considered. In '53 Elias Huntzberger had decided that rapid expansion was necessary to increase his stake in the newsprint market. Although the Huntzbergers were by no means struggling, they lacked the liquid capital necessary for such rapid expansion. Elias made some discrete enquiries with some of the older families in Connecticut, and I believe it was your great grandmother Gilmore who suggested that Hayden Capital Investments expand their portfolio to include a stake in Huntzberger News Inc."_

She paused the recording to write on a neon green post-it –

"Older ties btw Gilmore, Huntz & Hayden? Trix?"

"_They agreed on a silent partnership – and it was kept very silent. The Huntzbergers were, and still are, private and proud people. They didn't want it out there that they lacked the capital to expand by themselves. Elias' wife hadn't bought as much into the marriage as he had expected. Quite a scandal, that one._

_Anyway, the partnership stayed unaltered for 25 years, and Mr. Hayden reaped the benefits and substantial returns from his investment. Hayden was encouraged by this, and made further investments in print media and even some stock in a television production company. You've seen the list – I won't recount it verbatim. _

_However, in '78, Elias was convinced by his son to further expand, gaining the extra capital necessary by publicly listing the company as Huntzberger Publishing Group. Hayden Capital Investments stopped being a silent partner and became a significant shareholder. Thus, of the 40 of HPG available to the public, HCI took just over half, and this formed the base of Hayden New Media Ventures. The remaining 20 was bought…"_

The phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, she saw that it was Logan.

Taking a deep breath, Rory shut off the recording and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted him.

"You rang, my lady?" Logan responded, putting on an air of servant hood. Rory laughed.

"You sound like Finn," she commented.

"I'm insulted! Although I suppose there are worse things I could sound like. Hey Ace, what's up?" he replied.

"I'm sorry for the demanding message, Logan. I just really needed to talk to you. And I miss you. A lot is happening here," Rory explained.

"It's ok, Rory. We have a bit of adjusting to do, but we will get there. Anyway, your message was still a damn more polite than Mitchum's," Logan responded.

"Well I would hope so!" Rory chuckled.

"So what can I do for you?" Logan asked.

Rory took a deep breath, unconsciously gripping a stack of files on her desk.

"I have something to ask you. I mean something to tell you… well both really. I'm not quite sure how to go about this," she replied.

"Just ask, Ace!" Logan exclaimed in response to her flustered tone.

"Did you ever meet a man called Edward Hayden?" Rory asked, her speech rapid and tense.

"Of course – several times in fact. Mitchum was always setting up meetings with important shareholders, and Hayden New Media Ventures had the largest share of HPG outside of the family. Scary man. Very intense. He is the only man I've ever seen get the better of my grandfather," he responded.

"Oh. Well, do you remember meeting my father?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember him. Christopher Jason Hayden, grandson of Edward Christopher Hayden. The man who covets my entertainment system. Sole heir to Hayden Capital Investments, which own and control Hayden New Media Ventures," Logan recited.

"You knew?"

"Yes," he replied after a small length of silence.

Rory closed her eyes, begging her heart to calm down and her mind to clear. He had known all along. But if he knew, then what did that mean? She tried to stop it, but she was already forming some less than palatable conclusions.

"Huh. Wow. So my great grandfather dies, and all of a sudden you want me back. You tell me you love me? That's a big coincidence don't you think? Now your father's comments in the Wall Street Journal make so much more sense. He wouldn't want to upset one of his largest shareholders, would he? Oh, I can't believe I was such an idiot!" she began to rant.

"Ace! Stop being ridiculous. I would never stoop that low. Do you honestly believe that I would do something like that? You have to trust me! I didn't figure it out until I met your dad again this year at Yale. Then everything started falling into place," Logan replied, fervently trying to reassure his girlfriend of his innocence.

"Does your father know also?" Rory asked, fearful of the answer.

"No. He would have said something. He is enough of an asshole to order me to win you back," he responded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know if I should bring it up… if you knew about the connection. You don't exactly acknowledge that your father is a Hayden, and they don't seem to either. I didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were. Furthermore, I didn't know if you would even have access to or power over the Hayden businesses," Logan answered.

"I have access to it," Rory stated.

"Have you talked to your dad about it? Does he know?" Logan asked.

"I don't need to," she responded.

"What? I'm confused, Ace," Logan replied, his lack of comprehension echoing in the tone of his voice.

"Well, at least I have access to all but 5000 of the Huntzberger shares originally owned by Edward. I'm pretty sure I could get Dad to sell those as well though," Rory replied.

"To whom? Not to Mitchum. Those shares are the best bargaining chip we have, Rory. Don't part with them yet," Logan urged her.

"No, sell them back to Hayden New Media Ventures. Edward transferred 5000 shares to the main Hayden trust just before he died," she stated.

"And how would that help? It's still under your dad's control regardless," Logan asked.

"New Media Ventures is mine. Edward left it in trust for me, along with some other things," Rory replied, sighing with relief as the last of her news was shared.

"Shit, Rory! When did you find that out?" Logan exclaimed, stunned by the new information he was receiving.

"Just before you left," she replied.

Her answer was met with silence. Rory could hear him breathing through the line, but didn't know how to break this stalemate. It seemed that yet again their communication skills (or lack there of, in the relationship scene) were leading them astray. Pretty stupid considering they were both journalists who would make their living from communicating information.

"Why didn't you say anything? That's so rich, Rory, sounding indignant about me not telling you what I know. Just look at what you've been hiding," he replied, bitterness tainting his voice.

"I wasn't deliberately hiding it! It was literally only a few days before you left and I only browsed the letter that informed me of it. I didn't really understand it until later when I had a better chance to investigate it all," Rory replied, attempting to justify her actions.

"Why has it taken you this long? I've been away for nearly a month, Rory. You must have been spending a fairly significant amount of your time trying to clear this up. How could this not have come up earlier in our conversations?" Logan asked.

The accusation his voice prompted Rory to panic. Although she had no idea before how this conversation would go, she hadn't imagined it would be like this.

"I was scared, ok!? Confused. What does this mean for me? For us? What will happen when Mitchum figures it out? Logan, do you realize how strange and unexpected this is?" she began to rant.

"Ace."

"I mean, out of the blue I get a letter from a man I never met, whose family has caused me nothing but pain in the past. Edward did it deliberately," Rory continued, Logan's interjection not even acknowledged.

"Ace."

"He knew I was with you and wanted to give me additional ammunition… more power. I'm not used to these types of games. I don't know how to play. He told me to get ruthless, but I don't know the first step. Does this make you and your family the enemy? How will that work?" she asked, her voice laced with panic.

"Rory! Listen to me!" he called loudly to her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for accusing you of keeping this a secret. After all, it is yours to keep. But we need to work this through together. We need to start communicating. This could work out well for us, you know?" Logan stated, calming his voice in an attempt to also calm her.

"How?" she asked softly.

"Well, I turn 25 in seven months," Logan began.

"Ah. A great age for all in our circle." she interjected.

"Exactly."

"Huntzberger, you might be on to something."


End file.
